What Makes You Beautiful
by HashDash23
Summary: It was safe to say that it was everyone's favourite Valentine's Day. Callie/Arizona, Teddy/Addison, Mark/Lexie, Derek/Meredith, Karev/Lucy. Very AU. All my favourite couples regardless of whats happened. Oneshot


**What Makes You Beautiful**

**So AU! This is all my favourite couples**

**Couples:**

**-Callie/Arizona  
-Teddy/Addison  
-Derek/Meredith  
-Mark/Lexie  
-Karev/Lucy**

"Good morning" A voice purred in Arizona's ear.

"Mmm good morning" Arizona turned and looked into the dark brown eyes of her wife.

"Did your surgery go well?" Callie asked as they made their way to the coffee cart.

Arizona had been paged with a 911 at three in the morning.

"Yeah, Sloan, Karev, Sheppard and Teddy there so of course the girl was fine.

The two bought their coffee and started back into the hospital.

"Hey I bought you these for your desk" Callie said as she handed over photo fames with photos of Callie, Arizona and/or Sofia.

"Oh, I love it and you and I love when you do random things like this" Arizona said giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Random? Babe it's Valentine's Day" Callie looked at Arizona "did you forget?"

"No… I just have a surprise at lunch for you" Arizona forced a smile with dimples.

"Well I can't wait" Callie gave Arizona a kiss before heading to Ortho.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arizona was reviewing patients chart, wondering what Callie's 'surprise' at lunch was going to be when Teddy came into Peds.

"I need your help, Addison figured out that I forgot Valentine's day" Teddy hissed.

"I forgot too, we can figure something out together" Arizona assured.

"Like what?" Teddy asked.

"I have an idea, but we are going to need re-enforcements of the male variety"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's going on Blondie?" Mark asked.

"We are doing a Valentine's Day performance" Arizona announced.

"Are you serious" Karev asked.

"Karev, I can sense your doubt and a public performance make women crumble. Lucy, Callie, Meredith, Addison and Lexie will love it" Derek said.

They were rehearsing five minutes later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She forgot Valentine's Day?" Callie asked.

Addison nodded "I'll trade you Teddy for Arizona"

"I am also thinking that Arizona forgot what today is"

"I don't think that Alex even knows what Valentine's Day is" Lucy pouted.

Both Greys were not happy either.

The five girls ate in silence until Lexie spoke.

"Is that Mark?"

The others looked up and saw their respective partners on tables, their backs to them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"They're looking" Owen hissed.

Arizona nodded to Christina who was in charge of music.

The sound of a bass filled the cafeteria before Arizona turned and started singing.

_**You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you**_

_The others turned and sang the chorus with her._

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
**_**You don't know,**_**Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
**_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful,  
**_**Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**_

_They turned around again and Teddy sung the next part._

_**So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
**_**To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,**

**Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na [x2]**

As they sang they moved closer to the person they loved and pulled then into their arms for the bridge.

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,****  
****[All]You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,**

**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,**

As they finished the song they danced with their girl.

**Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful  
Oh oh,****  
**

**That's what makes you beautiful**

It was safe to say that it was everyone's favourite Valentine's Day.


End file.
